


A DogsDogs Regression Ficlet

by PrincelyLucielVangelis



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, And I needed something soft, But this was written because I had a bad day, Caregiver Nigel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Nigel, DogsDogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hannibal Extended Universe, Little Will Graham, Loving Nigel, M/M, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Regressor Will, They're a little OOC tbh, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyLucielVangelis/pseuds/PrincelyLucielVangelis
Summary: Will sighed deeply and rolled his shoulders as he pulled himself out of his beat-up Volvo, glancing hopefully toward the garage. It was there. Thank whatever powers that be, Nigel’s gorgeous Triumph Bonneville T100 was parked under the awning that served as Will’s garage. It had been one long day at work with Jack riding him about needing that report done, and all the scruffy boy wanted was to curl up on the sofa and let his Daddy take care of him.





	A DogsDogs Regression Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I had a bad day and I needed to write something soft to wind down, hopefully you'll enjoy <3

Will sighed deeply and rolled his shoulders as he pulled himself out of his beat-up Volvo, glancing hopefully toward the garage. It was there. Thank whatever powers that be, Nigel’s gorgeous Triumph Bonneville T100 was parked under the awning that served as Will’s garage. It had been one long day at work with Jack riding him about needing that report done, and all the scruffy boy wanted was to curl up on the sofa and let his Daddy take care of him.

Will eagerly hurried up the steps and headed inside, a bright smile finally overtaking his features when Nigel glanced up from whatever game he was messing with on his phone to smile back at the boy.

“Hello, Gorgeous. Welcome home.”

Will could feel the tension practically bleed out of his tired body at those words, and he made his way to Nigel’s side without a word, pushing the older man’s phone to the side to crawl into his lap and settle there. Nigel frowned and tossed his phone to the other side of the couch before carefully winding his arms around his boy, petting through his dark curls and kissing the top of his head.

“Rough day?” Nigel prompted gently, “What do you need, Angel?”

Will let out a soft sigh and clutched nervously at his Daddy’s shirt; it was the soft blue one he liked that had cute little dachshunds patterned over it.

“I need to be small,” Will admitted, his voice hardly more than a whisper, “please, Daddy?”

Nigel smiled and kissed his boy’s curls softly.

“Of course, Darling. Let’s run you a bath, hm?”

Will let himself be led to the bathroom by hand, blushing a light red shade. He wasn’t sure his Big Self would ever get used to the calm way Nigel soothed and babied him until he was regressed, though his Little Self adored every moment of the affectionate attention lavished upon him.

Nigel affixed the temperature at something warm enough to soothe and relax muscles but cool enough to be comfortable for Will’s sensitive skin and plugged the tub so it could fill. As the water rose he added lavender bath salts and rose scented bubbles, and once he deemed the bath full he switched off the water and turned to the precious little prince awkwardly fiddling with his clothes.

“Can you undress and get into the bath on your own? I’m going to go get you clean clothes and a towel.”

Will nodded and mirrored his Daddy’s smile when it was flashed in his direction before he watched him leave. Carefully, he stepped out of his clothes and slid into the soothing water, sighing quietly as he settled in to wait and play with the frothy bubbles. Slowly, Will’s stress began to fade and the adult world started slipping away, leaving the boy younger than he was only minutes before.

The boy smiled sweetly up at his Daddy when he returned bearing Will’s favourite sailboat patterned towel and some of his Little Self’s clothes, and Nigel kindly returned the expression as he set them aside and rolled up his sleeves.

“How are you feeling, my Little Angel?”

“I feel okay, Daddy. I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Angel. Are you ready to wash?”

Will only answered with a hum, reaching out to touch his caregiver.

The soft, trusting gesture warmed Nigel’s heart and he grasped his little boy’s hand affectionately as he kneeled beside the tub, releasing it only to reach for the water jug.

“Close your eyes, Angel,” he murmured as he filled the jug with water from the bath and smiled when Will complied without protest, tilting his head back obediently so Nigel could brush his bangs back and guide the water only over his head, using his hand to shield little Will’s eyes.

Will giggled softly as his hair was thoroughly rinsed, his caregiver smiling at him lovingly as he reached for the shampoo to massage into Will’s scalp. Nigel washed and rinsed his hair once again, careful not to get soap in his beloved angel’s eyes. Once finished, the caregiver cleaned Will’s body and rinsed him a final time.

Will pulled the stopper from its place to drain the tub as his Daddy got up and unfolded his towel, scooping him out of the receding water with a smile.

“There, now, isn’t it nice to be clean?”

“Mm!” Little Will agreed readily, allowing his Daddy to dry him off and dress him in his puppy patterned briefs and a soft blue onesie. He cooed happily and wrapped his arms about Nigel’s neck, nuzzling into the hollow below his chin. “Can we watch a movie, Daddy?” he pleaded, puppy-like eyes wide with hope.

Nigel laughed softly and nodded his acquiescence, “Of course, Angel. What would you like to watch?”

“All Dogs Go To Heaven!”

“Very well, Darling Prince. All Dogs Go To Heaven it is.”

Will cheered sweetly and laughed when Nigel picked him up, carrying him to the living room where there was already a nest of soft blankets and throw pillows in which Will’s stuffed puppy, Winston, was nestled. Nigel placed his angel lovingly amongst the comfort items and passed him a pacifier that had been resting on the coffee table, which he eagerly popped into his mouth.

Nigel turned away to get the movie and put it in when Will’s soft whine and reaching hands gave him pause.

“I will come to hold you in just a moment; I’m going to put the movie on for you first,” he explained.

Will pouted, but settled himself in his nest, pulling Winston into his lap and waited impatiently.

After pressing play on the menu, Nigel settled himself beside his angel and allowed him to curl into the warmth of his side. The caregiver kissed his regressor’s head and pulled him impossibly close, a protective arm soothing the prince as he suckled on his paci, eyes glued to the screen.

Content, the pair remained that way until Will’s eyes fell closed and his breathing evened out, at which point Nigel moved them to the bedroom so they could cuddle and sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become multi-chaptered or possibly part of a collection later. Who knows?


End file.
